Cold wind
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: On a tiny bar of a little town Damon drinks his worries, without realizing this night could be the one. Elena can fight her feelings anymore. It took just a night to break her walls down.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's been a while since I write anything so be patient on me. I don´t know in what part of the timeline this fits, but I really wanted to write it down. Please review and enjoy!

"Ano…th…er one" Damon said as he sobbed slightly. The bartender doubted. "Man! I'm not that drunk! Keep them coming"

The bartender just shook his head and gave him another drink. The bar was lonely at that time of the night. "Fucking farmers. In a city like L.A the night would be barely starting right now. But in this little town of morons they don´t know the meaning of having fun." Damon thought as he took his drink.

He was far away from home, wherever that might be, but who cared? Nobody, that was the answer, it will always be the answer. A year ago maybe Stephan would have tried to locate him, but since he realized what Damon felt for Elena they couldn´t see each other's eyes.

They were a few more persons in the bar. Some old drunks pretending to play pool to ignore the fact that they didn´t have were to go and some kids of a local gang. These last ones have been fooling around for a while and they really reached Damon´s boiling point with their stupid laughs. Besides he heard them talking about who would win on a fight with him. He was about to stand up and reach to them when someone entered the bar. Someone he knew very well.

Anyone could tell she was worried but only he saw Elena had been crying. He also saw the way those idiots looked at her as she walked towards him. He stood up and conducted her to a free seat next to him.

"You shouldn´t disappear like that" she said with a lecturing tone. "It´s late..."

"You drove to the next town in the middle of the night just to find me?" he covered up his surprise with sarcasm "OH! I´m sorry. Did you expect a round of applauses?" he stood up and began to clap. Elena took him by his jacked and sat him down.

"I followed you down after we talked. I know how good you are on taking rejection and how stupid you are when you´re sad. I'm not expecting anything from you, not anymore. Let's just go home" she said.

"And forget about this? Forget that I love you?" it was painful to say it out loud "Forget that you broke my heart? " he enjoyed watching her guilty face. "You bitches you are all the same!" he said and felt her anger. Elena´s eyes were full of tears. Damon was ready for being slapped or insulted, but she took her things and left.

He felt terrible. All he wanted was an answer of her, something more than " I care for you" or "you are a good person". He had said the three words two times to two girls and they broke his heart. He was ready to drown himself in alcohol when he saw the idiots of the corner getting up to follow Elena. A coincidence? Maybe. He sat down but then realized no matter what she did to him, he would never leave her unprotected with some drunken teens in the middle of a night

"Not tonight boys" he said as he paid and left the bar


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it! I want to apologize for Stefan's name being misspelled. Keep reviewing and enjoying.

"This is incredible." Elena thought as she left the bar. Her car was parked a few streets away. She thought in this way it would be easy to follow Damon, but now she asked herself why she had been so stupid. Now she would have to walk on a freezing night of December all by herself. It was dark and she had a headache because of all the crying.

This was cruel. Even coming from Damon it was a new record. Leaving her on the middle of night all by herself after following here? "Seriously, who does that?" she thought. She was so busy being mad than she didn´t heard the steps coming from behind until it was too late.

At first she thought she was hallucinating. Maybe those guys just went the same way than her. She started walking faster, but as soon as she heard the steps rushing her, she didn´t doubted and started running. She was able to get one or two streets ahead of the men following her, but just when she thought she could make it, another guy came from a small alley on her right side. She smashed directly into him.

"Going anywhere, pretty thing?" he said as he grabbed her shoulders. As soon as she tried to scream, she felt a heavy sweaty hand on her mouth. She started kicking and fighting but they were too strong. They took her to the alley and begin touching her. The big guy that she had smashed into was laughing as his hands unbuttoned her jeans. When Elena felt his hands she started screaming louder but nobody was going to help her.

They were six and smell like shit. They knocked her down and took off her jacket and shirt. Elena felt humiliated as she tried to stop them. She started crying and felt like she was going to suffocate under the hand covering up her mouth. This couldn´t be real. It was just a nightmare. She closed her eyes as she did when she was little hoping everything would go away.

Damon POV

"Elena? " He shouted. "Elena!" No answer. "Come on! It's no longer fun" he suddenly thought something could have gone wrong. "Where are you Elena?" his voice sounded worried. Suddenly an idea hit him. "Where are them?" he asked himself feeling his anger rising. The street was deserted, but he knew those kids couldn´t walk so fast. So where were them? Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the right side of the street. The few lights on the street make that little alley difficult to notice, but he didn't think it twice. He ran to the alley just to face the half-naked body of Elena covered up by six pairs of hands. He left himself out, all the anger, the killing instinct, all of it. The sound of their bones breaking was like music for him and the smell of their blood was glory. When they were all dead, scattered around the floor he felt the temptation to feed but he heard a second noise. It brought him back to reality and as he turned around all his anger became anxiety. She was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks 4 the support. I don´t know exactly why but this chapter reminds me of the song "Crossfire" by Brandon Flowers. I'll put little pieces of the lyrics in italics, if you think is annoying please ignore them or send me a review and I will upload the chapter without them next chance I got. I´m looking for a betareader so if anyone is interested, let me know!Enjoy!

_*There's a still in the street outside your window_

_You're keeping secrets under your pillow_

_Let me inside, no cause for alarm._

_I promise tonight not to do no harm_

_I promise you baby, I won´t be no harm.*_

She was so little and so fragile he was afraid of breaking her. She shivered when he felt his hands on her bare skin when he lifted her off the wet concrete. "It´s ok dear, they're gone" he said softly as he tried to swallow the nod on his throat. He took her to his car and gently covered her with his jacket. Damon could see she was trying to suppress her tears. "That isn't normal, maybe she's in shock or something like that", he thought, "The only thing worse than hearing her crying is not hearing her at all."

Elena stared at the window all the way to the Salvatore's home. She didn´t want to face Damon. Usually when Damon looked at her she could notice some admiration to her, he made her feel powerful and beautiful. When he carried her to the car, his look made her feel undefended and insignificant. When they arrived home she insisted on walking even when she was still half naked and had no shoes. "I´m fine" she declared when he tried to help her. Her voice sounded cold and controlled and that really freaked out him. He didn´t want her to shut her feelings down like he did when something bad happened. He was afraid the sweet gentle Elena would disappear. Lost on his thoughts, he didn´t noticed when they reached the door and he was shocked when Bonnie was the one that opened the door.

"Elena! Are you ok?" she asked. Damon was really hoping for the relief feeling of bring home and Bonnie just ruined that on the second she appeared. After taking a second look to her and when she noticed her state he centered Damon with her look and said "What the fuck did you did to her asshole!"

"Not this time B." Elena said loud and clear "For once he was just on the wrong place at the wrong time. Well he wasn´t there actually that was kind of the problem. Where is Stefan?" she asked as he entered the house. He was too tired for playing tolerant with anybody, so Damon and Bonnie would have to get along for once. Damon followed her trying to stay as far as he could from Bonnie.

"Eh…mmm...well he call me up and said something about Katherine was looking for him, so he said I should come here and protect you." The disapproval could be felt on her voice. " I knew you said you were going after Damon but I thought you would be here." Bonnie said doubting and giving another killing look to Damon "Sure your ok ?

Elena said nothing as she reached for the phone and called Stefan. Damon and Bonnie stared not knowing what to do and then went to the living room. Damon served himself a drink and lay down on the couch.

"What happened Damon?" Bonnie asked again. No answer. He didn´t want to talk anymore and right now he really needed the drink. "Answer to me or I swear…"she threatened him. Something horrible must have happened and nobody was telling her anything. "Why are they both acting like zombies?" she thought.

He told the story to her, feeling her anger growing as he talked. She crossed her arms and Damon followed with the look as she walked in circles across the room. On other circumstances he would have mocked her about looking like an angry cartoon, "you know the ones with steam coming up from their ears and their head about to explode" he thought before continuing his story. His voice broke down at a certain point when recalled the way he found her.

"What did you did to them?"Bonnie interrupted him. Damon had never seen her so mad.

"What do you think?" he answered

"You shouldn´t have done that" she said "you shouldn´t have done it so quick "she corrected herself and her eyes met his. For the first time something close to complicity grew between them.

"I know" he whispered. He could still recall the way their bodies bending over on impossible angles, the sound of their bones as they broke, the look of hopes in their eyes when some of them tried to run away and the fear and deception when he caught them. Most of all he still had the sensation that took over him after his systematical slaughter. The feeling that there was no existent torture or revenge enough to revert the damage they made.

They both heard Elena shouting on the phone and rushed to her, breaking the bubble that created around them for a few seconds.

"I´m telling you something really bad happened to me when I was looking for him. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM." She shouted. She felt like a little girl being lectured "WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU SHOULD COME BACK AND STOP LOOKING FOR HER" she exploded. Stefan's comprehensive character had always liked her, but right now she didn´t needed to be calm down by him, she needed someone who understood her anger and let her scream and get mad. Her voice broke down "I need you right now Stefan. ..I...I can´t talk of that right now….it hurts to bad…" she turned to Damon and Bonnie and realized the battle was lost. She let out a sight."I understand. Love you too." She said as she hanged up the phone. Then she turned around and face them "He's not coming" and went to Stefan's room.

"I´ll stay here Damon, but I think you should go with her." Bonnie said after thinking for a while "She really needs someone who knows what happened" she explained. What she really thought was that something had also been broken inside Damon that night. Maybe the feeling of not being able to protect her was enough punishment for him, but just in case she prefer to have him close to Elena as a reminder of the guilt he had on this. "Thank you for saving her" she said as she walked away.

He entered the room and saw Elena had taken off the jacket and she was lying on the bed only on her bra and panties. It wasn´t the erotic scene he had replayed over and over on his mind. Then he saw the bruises on her body.

"Come here" she whispered and he closed the door. She was balancing in between of the complete breakdown of her nervous system and the suppression of the memories of the last 5 hours.

_*And we´re cut up in the crossfire_

_Of heaven and hell_

_And we´re searching for shelter_

_Lay your body down, lay your body down, lay your body down*_

He laid down next to her hugging her back, "Don´t shut yourself down. Please. It's not as easy as you think it is" he whispered as he let a couple of tears out. She also started crying.

"Stay. Please." She mumbled not really knowing what else to say

"Forever." He said.

_*Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came__  
__His firey arrows drew their beat in vain__  
__And when the hardest part is over we'll be here__  
__And our dreams will break__  
__The boundaries of our fear__  
__The boundaries of our fear___

_Lay your body down__  
__Lay your body down__  
__Lay your body down___

_Lay your body down__  
__Lay your body down__  
__Lay your body down___

_Next to mine…*_

Let me know what you think. !


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys; they have really helped me improve my spelling and I´m working on my descriptive skills. I got myself a beta reader: Eclipsedwonder , say hello everyone! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

As Damon tried to block the sunlight from hitting his face, he took a second to put his mind together. As little fragments of memories came back, he decided he'd never wake up again. He even held his breath, just in case reality would break the illusion in his mind. Waves of feelings flooded his mind. First the anger and fear, as he remembered the attack Elena had suffered, then a sudden warm feeling burned inside of his body as he remembered the way her body seem to be made to fit on his arms. The way her warm breath moved, his hand crossed around her waist and the wonderful feeling of being complete. The way all the insanity on his life seemed to make sense when he looked at her. He could see how the puzzle in his heart could be solved.

A hand shaking his shoulder broke his bubble. He jumped on ready to smash whomever was responsible. Instead, he found a playful smile and a wet, refreshed Elena wearing jeans and a red T-shirt.

"There's something I've always wondered…" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, it would be a pleasure for me to take a load off your troubled mind?" he encouraged, sitting next to her as he remembered he hadslept with his clothes on.

"Why do you sleep?" she asked. When she noticed the look of confusion on Damon´s face she explained, "You could stay up forever, you never get tired. Why do you eat? It's not like you are going to have anemia or anything like that. You are so proud of every single detail that makes you superior to the humans so I don´t understand why…"

"Why should I lie anymore?" he laughed softly. "I guess I just do it because I enjoy the sensations."

"Why?" she asked again

"How old are you Elena? You sound like a 5 year old. You are not supposed to have the question-all-I-see phase at your age" he mocked, then he got serious "I still feel tired, mentally, and I still feel relief after a night of sleep. I still can taste the flavors of the food. They are small things I can still enjoy."

"Things that make you feel human. Or? "she concluded

"Well not all of us can become vegetarians and have a human chick, some just take a nap eat a pizza and we get over those humanity issues" he said, sarcastically

Both of them stared at each other for a second. Damon wondered whether he should say something about the prior night or to continue with their game. Elena on the other hand, didn´t feel the need to speak about it anymore. She had thought about it, as she took a shower that morning, and realized that she still would be scared and she might have nightmares about it for a few weeks or months But then she got out of the shower and saw Damon sleeping.

The bed was a mess, her clothes were scattered around the dark wooden floor and the white and gold blankets were covered in mud. When Elena got closer she realized here was also some blood in there. With a shiver she looked at Damon. He didn´t seem hurt, but there was something weird about the way he slept. He was frowning like if he was trying to focus on something but then he smiled. The same thing happened when she woke up and saw him sleeping next to her. She had taken a few minutes, just to make sure not to forget the moment because when she saw him she realized she would always have someone looking after her.

"Speaking of food…" Damon started saying, snapping her back to the present.

"Bonnie is already making pancakes. You should really take a shower before breakfast. I'm going to help her. "she said as she got up and reached the door, "Do you need anything?" she asked before closing the door

"I'll be fine" he said.

…

"Are you going to be kind enough to leave some for us?" Bonnie asked irritated.

"Just because you asked me to." Damon answered swallowing a piece of pancake and then smiling to Elena ,as she satnext to him.

They heard somebody enter and Stefan appeared at the door. His look was cold and serious. Elena was just about to stand up and go to greet him when she realized there was someone else at the kitchen door. Damon look up at the same instant that he was grabbing a plate from Bonnie, which smashed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I think now we are really going somewhere with this story. Now Stefan is on the game…and someone else. Keep reading and reviewing people! I love u all!

"What is this, Stefan?" Elena asked, confused and shocked. Stefan had talked with her about what he would do in case he found Katherine again… And bringing her home for breakfast was definitely _not _on the plan.

Katherine smiled, amused. Elena really was identical to her, like a reflection in a mirror. _"Well, except for that wrinkle between her eyebrows."_ she thought and instinctively she touched her own forehead. Everybody in the room was tense except for her, and maybe Damon who seemed like he was about to have a stroke.

"I'm sorry dear, I should have talked to you before I brought her, but last night she showed up at my door and begged for me to go with her" Stefan explained.

"Well, in my defense it wasn't kidnapping, you didn´t show much resistance anyway." Katherine interrupted rolling her eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table. She could feel Damon's eyes on her back and noticed how Bonnie took a few steps away from her, placing herself on the other side of the table.

"Well, we went to the woods and Katherine was bombarding me with explanations about a vampire following her and…then I saw Tyler" Stefan turned around and conduced Tyler and Mason into the room.

"Stefan! I…Katherine…they will notice…" Elena tried to say as frantically for a place to hide.

"It´s ok. They now all about it." Stefan explained. "When I found Tyler in the woods, he was being attacked by a vampire. I've never seen a vampire move so fast or heal that quickly. The vampire was about to kill Tyler, and then another werewolf appeared and attacked the vampire. It knocked the vampire out and then focused on Tyler. I was ready to protect him, but suddenly the werewolf changed into Mason."

"Werewolf? Like in the Little Red riding Hood?" Damon remarked sarcastically with a forced half grin, trying to hide his surprise. " I guess I should welcome you to the freak show" he mocked as extended his arms pretending to be a ringleader at the circus

"Yup. Although it´s a little bit more complicated" Mason said. "It is not a virus, it is hereditary" he added, completely ignoring Damon's sarcasm.

"Witches, werewolves, I don't feel special anymore. Is there any other freak around here?" Damon asked. He was annoyed by all this. Once he finally recovered from seeing Katherine, more drama was added to the intertwined story.

"Let's focus for a second." Stefan said, trying to keep everyone calm as she reached for Elena's hand, "I clearly heard the vampire´s neck broke, but he stood up like nothing happened. He followed us here and then disappeared. We spent the rest of the night making sure he was gone and, apparently, he was."

"What does he want?" Bonnie asked impatiently. She knew Stefan was letting out the main point.

"He has been tracking me down for years. Until now, I've been playing along, but now this hole cat and mouse thing has grown boring. He is stronger and faster than me." Katherine said. She had been having fun with the whole thing until she realized she could actually loose. He was stronger, faster and she wasn't pleased with it. Hunters don't like to be hunted. She looked at Damon waiting for an answer from him, he wasn't reacting as she wished. He had barely looked at her when she started talking and instead he was playing with his napkin. " I need your help"

"Why should we help you? You bring this problem to us and expect us to fix it for you?" Bonnie replied, outraged. She just wanted Katherine to leave, they already had too many vampires on her town.

"He wants to create an army and take over the town, maybe the whole country- at least in the early stages of the plan." Katherine knew Bonnie wouldn´t let a vampire take over the town without putting up a fight. "He also wants someone to share his glory. He came here after me, but your little prince charming here gave him an idea" she pointed out Damon, enjoying his confused look. "On the porch you dummy, when you covered Elena with your jacket ,and helped her get out of the car" she pretended to wipe out a tear as Damon tightened his hands "I was sincerely touched by that. You looked just like a couple getting home from the prom." Elena's face was emotionless " And you should have seen Stefan's face. It looked kind of how he looks now" she smiled and turned to Stefan, who relaxed the hug on Elena and tried to cover up his anger.

"Get the hell out of the house" Damon said firmly. Katherine looked him, surprised.

"Come on! I'm just warming up; I just met your new Valentine. We haven't got the chance to catch up! What have you been doing for the last century?" she asked as she bit an apple.

"Doesn´t matter. I want you out of this house, out of my life and out of hers " he stood up in a rush, flipping over his chair in the process, and slammed her against the wall. He didn't hear Stefan's voice trying to calm him down, and he didn´t stop when Bonnie tortured him a little with a spell. " Elena was perfectly safe until you came here, get out of my sight, you selfish bitch before I kill you"

Katherine let Damon choke her a little, then she threw him to the other side of the room. "Don´t forget who is on top of the game, love." She said as she recovered. She saw Elena running from the arms of Stefan to check on Damon. Maybe they had more on common than she thought.


	6. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Hope you're enjoying this fic. I'm glad to see many of you marked me as favorite author Thanks a lot! I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm back!

"_Go__d, I almost forgot how strong this psycho is._._."_ Damon thought as he shook his head. He had slammed against the fire place, leaving a mark on the wall and now he laid against the wall. He saw Elena running to his side and Katherine's confident pose. For a second he thought he had seen Stefan smile as well, but his smile vanished so fast he couldn't be sure. _"Idiot, you wouldn't be so happy if you'd seen me with your girl last night_._" _Damon thought confidently

Elena's had gripped at his face, forcing his eyes to meet hers "Damn! Have you always been so gorgeous or do I really have a serious contusion here?" He whispered to her ear as she leaned closer to check on the cut on his forehead. She blushed and rolled her eyes; Damon glanced at Stefan and saw his face was now serious and indifferent. _"Payback is a bitch, bro" _

Suddenly everyone in the room heard a noise coming from the window next to the chimney, about half a meter from where Damon. He got up quickly and tried to protect Elena, placing his body in front of her, pressing her against the fire place. Damon felt foreign chills rush along his spine, though he hardly knew why until the look on Stefan's face defined them

He recalled a winter afternoon when they were little, 5 or 6 years old, over a century ago. Their father hired an old neighbor to teach them French. The lady was a terrible teacher and made them seat 6 hours on a row in a freezing room that was filled with a sickening smell that was caused by the dozen of cats the lady had, and that roamed free around, repeating verbs while they watched through the window the other children have fun. Every time they made a mistake, she slapped them. Every time they got distracted, she scratched her nails against the blackboard. Damon resented it so badly, he had nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat) until the next summer when the old woman died. It was the same sound eerie sound now resonated in the chimney.

Tyler made a move towards the window and opening up the curtain. As (he saw the creature standing on the other side of the glass, he jumped back. That was _not_ a vampire. The creature's skin was yellow and every vein on his body seemed highlighted. He didn't have pupils, his eyes fully black. Where the nose was supposed to be there was only two holes in the skin, the same as his ears. His rotten lips were black and he just had a few tufts of hair. His long black nail covered with dirt made a mark on the window and he pressed his head on the glass, his breath formed a cloud and the broken mouth cracked, letting out a thick drop of saliva. He was searching for something and then he fixed his midnight eyes on Elena. He grinned something that resembled a smile and then ran into the night.

"What the fuck that?" Mason shouted as he held Bonnie's hand. He grabbed it by impulse when he saw Tyler close to that thing. She pulled her hand back embarrassed. She was still in shock but she found some comfort in Mason's presence. She felt…safe.

"Our enemy. He makes me look like a nice person. " Katherine answered giggling. She was the only person that seemed calm after the incident. But Stefan knew she wasn't alright. She wasn't smiling anymore and she was biting her nails. It was a bad habit she had since she was a kid and every time she was worried, she did it. Stefan tried to remember the times when he woke up and saw Katherine naked sitting on the bed just biting her nails and lost inher thoughts. He smiled and when Katherine understood why she stopped and smiled a little bit.

"But why did he looked like _that_? "a little voice coming from behind Damon asked. Elena took a step forward, but Damon held her hand and pulled her back. Stefan ignored the gesture.

"He broke The Rule" Bonnie explained. "Never drink blood from your own kind" for her this was only another level of the pervasion of the bloodsuckers.

"Cannibalism" Tyler concluded disgusted

He didn't like the plan for three simple reasons. One: it was a defensive plan, which meant this monster was a threat big enough for Katherine to take precaution. Two: Stefan insisted on calling Alric for some help and he designed a strategy that included leaving Elena in the house with Katherine and Tyler while everyone else organized a safe perimeter around the property. And finally: The genius vampire hunter decided they should go on pairs, which meant he was stuck with Stefan for the rest of the night. Stefan had been acting weird since Katherine got back so it was only matter of time before they had "The Talk"

"How does it feel?" Stefan asked without looking at Damon as they kept walking.

"Why pigs can't fly? I'm telling you if we are going to ask each other cryptic questions all night long at least you could try a little harder." Damon tried to divert the discourse.

"Nice try. It is not always going to be this way you know." He kicked a rock "One day there won't be any monsters under the bed or some enigma to solve. Someday life will be normal and she will need a normal boyfriend. Think_ you_ can handle that?"

"I don't have to be the perfect boyfriend. I just have to be better that you," Damon replied. He hated these heart to heart talks. He´d prefer a clean fight, but that wasn't Stefan's style. "That's not so hard considering you wouldn't have noticed if something happened to her today cause you were too busy trying to undress Katherine with your eyes."

"I'm impressed! You're already playing the good guy role. " Stefan scoffed at Damon. He felt out of place since Katherine had comeback. As soon as he had held Elena, he knew something had changed. He had tried all this years to convince himself and Damon that Katherine's love had been an illusion but now he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Don't judge me. What if you had been the one she had come back for? Would you stick with Elena? "

"Will _you_? Sounds to me like you have already chosen" Damon attacked back. What confused him the most was not knowing the answer.

"We both made our minds up a while ago, brother. The thing is that I've accepted it and you haven't."

Both were silent for a few minutes while they walking around the house until they heard a scream coming from the front door.

Somebody gets attacked and decisions are made. Keep reading and find out everything you wanna know. Again sorry for the delay but my beta reader really made an excellent job here, this chapter was kind of fluffy when I send it to her so applauses for Eclipse! See you in chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for adding me to your story alerts! It means a lot to me please let me know what you think! Review!

Alaric was crouching behind lashings of research. He smiled, thinking about how much Jenna would enjoy seeing him in his mess, all her attempts of organization failing. It was easy for the Salvatores just to call him for information in the middle of the night. _"I'm not fucking Google." _he thoughtas he pulled a paper from the bottom of a pile of wrinkled documents "_Bingo!"_

His cell phone rang somewhere. He looked for it, deliriously, as he read the paper. Cannibalism wasn't a common practice even in the sick bloodsucker's world. It seemed to be such a terrible corruption of the body, even the books avoided the theme. After hours of reading between lines, he finally was able to extract a few conclusions. The phone kept ringing and the sound became irritating, (so) he localized the device between two heavy history books

Create a new paragraph for dialogue." Maybe Jenna is not such a control freak after all" he thought out loud as he answered the call.

" I'm sorry for interrupting your bubble bath, but could you be kind enough to answer you damn phone and give me something to kill the thing that's eating Elena? " Damon screamed in to the phone. He had just been arriving to the porch and he had slowed when he saw the creature grabbing Elena's neck.

"The information is vague, but I found an old scrip that hinted that a werewolf bite kills it." Rick concluded.

"Great! We just have to wait till the full moon." Damon mocked, trying to keep his composure. Stefan and Damon were only a few steps away from the porch now and Stefan pointed out Mason and Bonnie on the other side. The monster was at bay ; there was no escape.

"Maybe the witch can fix that. Damon…is Elena exposed to the creature's mouth?" Alaric asked as he closed his eyes expecting the worst.

"Yes. He practically has his lips on her neck!" Damon roared wrathfully. Elena spotted him and begged for his help with her eyes. She was shaking and trying to hold her tears back. When the monster's mouth touched to her ear, a tear escaped.

"The saliva is toxic. A single drop can kill her. " Alaric swallowed and hung up.

Katherine appeared behind the_ thing_ ; she fixed her eyes on her prey. The creature realized there was nowhere to run and stepped away from the porch, grabbing Elena's hair with his filthy hands. Elena felt her heart skipped a beat when the creature's breath ran through her neck.

"Bite him" Damon worded silently to Mason. He answered with a confused look and pointed to the moon. Bonnie understood what Damon was trying to get Mason to do and started mumbling the spell she remembered her grandma taught her once when they were practicing. She had to repeat it twice because couldn't focus on anything but Elena's suffering eyes and Damon's impatience was irritating her. She wasn't ready for this; she needed tons of practice and experience but one thing they didn't had was time. She tried for the third time and she finally managed to change the moon's phase.

Mason felt his body changing, the power running through his veins. His brain down and he was guided by his pure instincts. The monster grinned, displeased; he knew when it was time to surrender. But he wouldn´t give up without a fight "_What a shame_, " the monster thought _"she is truly beautiful" _before placing a mortal dose of venom in her blood.

"Noooo! You son of a bitch! " Damon shouted fiercely, running to Elena as the creature dropped the inert body and licked his lips. Katherine jumped and grabbed the back of the thing and as much as he shook and twisted, she didn't let go. Mason attacked the front and tried to bite him, but he was too fast. Stefan also tried to help, holding the monster to prevent his escape. It was useless. The _thing_ hit Masonin the face and Mason landed a few meters away, knocked out. Then, he smashed Katherine into awall so hard it collapsed. She let out a scream and released her arms. Stefan took a few steps back and tried to create a human shield to protect Damon, who was crouching over Elena's body.

"Bite her Damon" Katherine whispered weakly as she tried to recover. "Now! Before is too late!"

Damon felt his eyes watering. The pulse of Elena's pulse was almost undetectable. He placed his mouth on her wrist and bit her. Her blood was warm and sweet, but he could taste the venom in it; Maybe it was too late. "_I need to stop..." _he thought._ "Stop, you are killing her!" _he tried to stop, but her flesh was so tasteful he couldn't._ "Stop!" _he finally ordered to himself and separated his lips from her skin.

The monster expelled something similar to a laugh good description here and blew off Stefan like he was a light feather. He was ready to end this thing. Damon stood up and faced the creature. Damon had always feared death; the feeling of the air abandoning his lungs slowly, and the last beat of his heart. Maybe it was better this way; he wouldn´t have to live brokenhearted another century. He was ready.

Suddenly a black furry thing landed in the face of the monster. Tyler located the head of the monster immediately and bite it so hard, he ripped it off. The creature's skin became solid as rock and his body collapsed, leaving just dust behind. Bonnie broke the spell and Tyler ran to check on Mason; Bonnie felt her heart drop, the salty taste of tears invading her mouth. She saw crying too, hugging Katherine and Damon with his eyes lost on the woods. Sitting next to Elena, feeling his world collapsing as he was holding her cold hand.

Bonnie was speechless. Her best friend, her sister, was gone. This couldn't be the end. Fairytales always had happy endings, didn't they?

Especial thanks to EclipsedWonderland, without her help, I wouldn't have make it this far. She is a great friend and Beta if anyone is looking lol


End file.
